


Heat

by ahgabounce



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Heats, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, hybrid jy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/pseuds/ahgabounce
Summary: some fluff and then shameless smut with kitten jinyoung in heat. yup





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> now i wasn't going to post this originally bc it's rather short but i decided to post it in honour of #1800DayswithJJProject :") i love them so much and i'm so thankful fate brought them together. Without jjp, there wouldn't have been got7... oKay i'm getting too emotional bYe

Jinyoung lazily kissed Jaebum, slowly exploring every inch of the elder’s mouth while tightening his grip on the elder’s biceps. Pulling away to catch his breath, Jinyoung settled his head in the crook of Jaebum’s neck, opting to purr contentedly into Jaebum’s ear as he nibbled on the elder’s shoulder before soothing the irritated flesh with his tongue.

 

Jinyoung didn’t remember how long they just lay there in the same position, but he did remember being consumed with heat, mind suddenly clouded with thoughts of how Jaebum smelled  _ so  _ good and how he wanted it to be the only scent he smelled all day, everyday. Heck, he even wanted to smell  _ like  _ Jaebum so he’d be intoxicated even if he was away from Jaebum!

 

Jinyoung traced his fingers along Jaebum’s jawline leisurely, admiring his owner’s beautifully sculpted face and the two moles he so loved to kiss gently every morning before Jaebum left for work. Jinyoung put his hands on Jaebum’s chest, pushing himself up to hover over the elder’s face where he was planning to secretly kiss Jaebum’s beauty marks, which was exactly when Jaebum decided to wake up. Jinyoung blushed, having been caught in the act, quickly nuzzling his face into Jaebum’s neck again to hide his embarrassment. Jaebum wouldn’t let him have it, though, shaking his kitten gently to get Jinyoung to look at him. 

 

“Hey, are you alright, baby? You feel quite warm…” Jaebum frowned slightly, touching Jinyoung’s forehead with the back of his hand. 

 

Jinyoung didn’t bother responding in favour of leaving kisses all over Jaebum, because for some reason he thought that now would be a  _ great _ time to show his love and appreciation for his owner. 

 

Only when Jinyoung started rocking himself faster and faster on Jaebum’s crotch, did Jaebum notice that something was definitely wrong. 

 

“More, more, give me more..” Jinyoung mewled, face scrunched up as he planted his hands on Jaebum’s chest to grind down on Jaebum. “It hurts, hyung, please..” Jinyoung whined again when he realised Jaebum was still frozen as a statue and not about to do anything soon.

 

Jaebum could only stare at Jinyoung with wide eyes, evidently worried but absolutely no inkling of what had gotten into his hybrid kitten. 

 

Jaebum decided to move Jinyoung into a sitting position, hoping that it’d help the younger think more clearly. His hands moved to cup Jinyoung’s butt, fingers dragging across the wetness in Jinyoung’s boxers. Jaebum stilled for a moment, letting the knowledge sink in before he slipped his hands past the waistband into Jinyoung’s boxers, ghosting his fingers across Jinyoung’s entrance to find it dripping with slick. 

 

“Kitten,” Jaebum breathed, pupils dilated just from the thought. “Are you in heat?”

 

The question seemed to slap some sense into Jinyoung, for he froze for a good five seconds before he was moaning louder than ever and bouncing himself on Jaebum’s lap, crying out for Jaebum to take him, fuck him anywhere, on the floor, against the wall—

 

“Shush,” Jaebum ordered. “You’re too loud.” Jaebum thrust his fingers into Jinyoung’s mouth to keep him occupied as he coated his cock with Jinyoung’s slick, all the while keeping his gaze on the way Jinyoung’s lips were stretched obscenely around his fingers. After a good few minutes of Jaebum staring, mesmerised as he finger-fucked Jinyoung’s mouth, he was finally reminded of the task at hand when Jinyoung pulled off his digits, a lewd string of saliva connecting Jinyoung’s mouth and his fingers. Jaebum groaned at the sight, torn between wanting to fuck Jinyoung’s mouth and wanting to be inside of him before he was abruptly pulled out of his fantasies by Jinyoung whining for him to _hurry the fuck_ _up_. Jaebum thrust two, three fingers into Jinyoung, scissoring them quickly before replacing them with his cock, squeezing his eyes shut to stop himself from coming almost immediately at the sudden tightness and heat that surrounded his cock. It felt so good, so warm that Jaebum couldn’t hold back, snapping his hips up into Jinyoung like a wild beast as he chased after his orgasm. Catching sight of Jinyoung’s hands creeping down to grab his own erection, Jaebum batted them away as he reached for Jinyoung’s cock, pumping it to his pace and rubbing circles into the slit.

 

“Jae-ahh!” Jinyoung cried, clawing at Jaebum’s back and leaving a trail of red, angry marks as he came after a couple more thrusts, thick spurts of come decorating Jaebum’s chest. He clenched tightly around Jaebum, tugging on his hair as he pulled him in for a kiss. Jaebum let out a gasp as he shot his load into Jinyoung, moaning at the sudden orgasm as he rested his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder, slowing his pace as he rode out his high. 

 

Still panting, Jaebum kissed a trail from Jinyoung’s abdomen to his collarbones. 

  
“Feeling better, baby?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> my twitter's @ahgabounce if you wanna follow~
> 
> -Joy


End file.
